I DON'T WANT TO MISS A THING
by Violeta Cullen Black
Summary: SONG-FIC de la cancion de aeroshmith dedicado a una bf4e jaja de bella y edward leanlo porfis! no pierden mucho tiempo.


**I DON´T WANT TO MISS A THING**

**BELLA POV**

Cada vez me sentia mas enamorada de edward, esque ¿Cómo no amarlo? ¿Cómo no amar esos hermosos ojos verdes que me hipnotizan? ¿Como no amar ese cabello despeinado que siempre lleva? La respuesta es no se puede poque por mas que intente no amar a mi sexii vampiro, jamas va a funcionar y me alegro porque no se como sería una vida sin mi Edward. Hoy edward se fue de caza y no puedo dejar de extrañarlo como lo amo.

A las 5 de la mañana no puedo dormir claro ¿Cómo dormir si tengo la imagen de edward en la mente? Pensemos en otra cosa… ¿a quien engaño? Jamas podre pensar en otra cosa que no sea el.

Mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño una hermosa melodia llego a mis oídos. Me levante de la cama solo para encontrar a mi edward parado con esa sonrisa torcida que me encanta y con una flor en la mano un tulipan. Camino lentamente hacia mí y me tomo de la cintura y comenzo a cantar una cancion que yo conocía muy bien:

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cus I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Cus even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Laying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if its me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank god we're together  
I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cus I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Cus even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

And I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you  
Just like this

And I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
Cus I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Cus even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cus I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Cus even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes  
And I don't wanna fall asleep  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

**Por el resto del tiempo. Podría permanecer despierto sólo para escucharte respirar,  
Mirarte sonreír mientras duermes  
A lo lejos, y soñando.  
Podría pasar mi vida en esta dulce claudicación,  
Podría quedarme perdido en este momento para siempre.  
Ya que, cada momento que pasé contigo  
Es un momento que valoro mucho.**

No quiero cerrar los ojos,  
No quiero quedarme dormido,  
Porque te extrañaría, nena,  
Y no quiero extrañar nada.

Porque aún si soñara contigo,  
El más dulce de los sueños no alcanzará.  
Aún así te extrañaría, nena,  
Y no quiero extrañar nada.

Acostado cerca de ti,  
Siento latir tu corazón.  
Y me pregunto con qué estás soñando,  
Me pregunto si será conmigo.  
Luego, beso tus ojos y agradezco a Dios que estemos juntos  
Y sólo quiero estar contigo  
En este momento para siempre, para siempre, siempre.

No quiero extrañar ni una sonrisa,  
No quiero extrañar ni un beso,  
Ya que sólo quiero estar contigo,  
Aquí mismo, contigo, como ahora.  
Sólo quiero tenerte cerca  
Sentir tu corazón muy cerca del mío,  
Y permanecer aquí, en este momento  


-te amo bella, me encanta oir tus suspiros cuando duermes, cuando escucho latir tu corazon y me pregunto si soñaras con migo, despues escucho mi nombre en esos hermosos labios que tienes y no me queda duda que tengo un lugar en tus sueños. Si pudiera soñar seria contigo, y aun así no alcanzaria el sueño porque te extrañaria. Tendria un insomnio terrible pero eso seria suficiente para estar contigo y jamas tener que dejarte ir.

-espero que hayas cazado suficiente- me miro con ojos divertidos, idiota que no sabe que me hace perder la concentracion?- no quiero tener que extrañar tus sonrisas ni tus besos ya que solo quiero estar contigo y tenerte cerca aquí solo conmigo ahora- cuando termine de decirle esto lo bese y mi beso fue correspondido nos besamos hasta que yo, por las estupidas necesidades humanas necesitaba respirar; tomo mis manos y me llevo hasta la cama donde nos sentamos.

-quien te quiere?- me pregunto y lo mire con cara divertida

-¿tu?

-no

-¿me amas?

-no- me dio un pequeño beso – creo que ninguna de esas palabras definirian lo que siento por ti- me volvio a besar- me tienes enamorado, cada vez te amo mas isabella swan.

No me dejo responder, luego luego tenia sus labios ensima de los mios y no me negue y lo bese con todo el amor que siento y que jamas cambiaria, despues de todo el era mio, era mi vampiro y de nadie mas. Y yo soy suya por toda la eternidad

**Hola jaja soy yo de nuevo su autora "favorita" pero bueno quiero decirles que este song-fic se lo dedico a una de mis mejores amigas F&J 4ever jaja te quiero un buen… y bueno gracias por leerme y les agradeceria si me dejaran algunos reviews…**

**Quiero un review u.u**


End file.
